puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Face-Off
This article describes an in-game event that took place in 2006. = Puzzle Pirate Face-Off 2006 = Contestants compete in a series of swordfights and other games to gain points for their team. Winning a swordfight can also give contestants tokens that can be traded for prizes. All points are kept in a "master database" on the event forum. Storyline There was once a time when there was darkness spreading widely over each and every ocean. War was breaking all around; Skellies vs Pirates. Skellington numbers were increasing dramatically over the seas. Then, Captain Lamoctros decided to unite the sailors of Midnight on a voyage to stop the menace. Until this, all pirates would work for themselves and only themselves. Their Grand ship bumped into the El Diablo on it's voyage. This ship was full of people working for the Skellies. Captain Lamoctros and his Crew managed to defeat and even kill them. The El Diablo was sunk, and light started streaming through the darkness. Now, pirates have learnt that uniting is the key to success. But there is one Downfall. The El Diablo has risen with an army of skellies and seek revenge on any crew stronger than their Bait...'' Games The event is comprised of six separate events. *Swordfighting **Points awarded based on performance in each swordfight: ***Instakill: 300 points ***Good recovery: 100 points ***Win: 200 points ***Bonus points: 10 minutes minus the time taken to defeat opponent *Hunt **Players are given a list of 5 riddles to solve. Each team must solve the riddles and find the items. The winning team receives 1000 points. *Poker Masters **This is the only way to buy points. Every 100 PoE won will be swapped for 10 points and a Face-Off Token *Hide & Seek *Time Bomb **One player from each team will enter a room. One player at random will be designated "the bomb". Once the player has been named as the bomb, they have ten seconds to enter a chat circle and pass the bomb off to another player. If successful, the person who "received" the bomb must then do the same. If a player is not successful in passing off the bomb, they lose 100 points for their team. *Fight For Freedom **One person from each team is selected. Two teams at random will start a swordfight. The winner earns ten points for their team and the loser is out. The last team standing receives 1000 points. An additional method of earning points is by taking a screenshot of your entire team and posting the picture on the event forum. The screenshot can earn the team 1000 points and a Face-Off token. Registration If you are planning on registering, then you must follow these simple steps: 1. Find teammates. Your team can be no smaller than 3 pirates and no larger than 6. 2. Make up a name for your team. This name cannot exceed 10 characters and cannot be offensive or rude in any way. 3. Give the information, the Team Name, number of players in your Team and the name of these players. 4. Wait and see if your Team is Applied. 5. Register in the forum to see updates before the Tourney Begins. When you have done all of this, you will have to wait for the Tourney to begin. External Links *Event thread on the Y!PP Forums *Event Forum (No longer exists) Category:In-game events